Fairytale : Chamber of Sweet Infringement
by Spirited Cetra
Summary: Once upon a time...This seems like an appropriate way to begin this tale. A forbidden (not to mention impossible) love materialized from the scraps of the most unexpected. It became more intense, seductive, but of all erotic and enticing.


AN: My story, my plot, J.K.'s characters. This is my fairytale...  
  
Year 2: Chamber of Sweet Infringement, Chapter One  
  
Once upon a time...This seems like an appropriate way to begin this tale. A forbidden (not to mention impossible) love materialized from the scraps of the most unexpected. It became more intense, seductive, but of all erotic and enticing. The secrecy of the illicit sexual emotion merely overwhelmed the young preteen, blinded by lust as she followed the serpents hiss as if it were a hypnotic chorus everytime it evoked her.  
  
~*~  
  
She lay in her bed, a deafening silence swept over the substantial room yet her mind was vivid with immense commotion. The moon's rays poured through the stone window and exposed the two nearest beds with pale, lifeless light. Ginny sat up soundlessly and examined her surroundings (mostly the students snoozing within their four-posters) and decided it was safe.  
  
She stealthily stood upon her bed and hoisted herself up into the stone window, it's cold surface pressing against her skin as she shivered. He was there, dwelling near the pen which accommodated various creatures of Hagrid's. His golden eyes turned up to her shape in the window, glittering with a smirk as he held up a pale finger and beckoned her. The corner of Ginny's lips turned up into a smile.  
  
She crept down and landed on her toes onto the cobblestone ground, slipping a cloak carelessly over her shoulders as she swiftly made her way out of the dormitories. She squeaked the door open with a cringe, hoping none of the girls awoke as she froze in her steps. A few of them stirred, one dropping off the bed with a loud thunk, but none awakened.  
  
She gracefully managed the steps down into the common room where she pressed against the wall. She slowly peeked her head around the corner to see if the coast was clear. She smirked, laughing inwardly as she watched Fred tower over a second year, a mischievous look on his face as he inconspicuously scooted closer to her, telling her something she couldn't understand. She recognized the blushing girl as Isabella, the new chaser on the Quidditch team.  
  
This was her first year, feeling small and insignificant, but the family members still retaining their education at Hogwarts swore to protect her by all means. She remembered laughing at this: first to the twins who had just gotten a new spark (perhaps only hormones) into girls rather than their universe being their trick candy, and at Percy when she found him what he called 'passionately' swapping spit in an empty car on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
But she didn't laugh at Ron. Ron seemed rather fond and loving, respectful of the idea. But lately he had been too occupied with Harry and Hermione to pay attention just yet. 'Harry...' she thought, a blush creeping to her cheeks. She heaved a sigh with regret as she averted her gaze to the ground, Harry never seemed to give her the time of day. She shook her head of the thought and quickly began making her way across the common room, sneaking one last look at Fred. She exited the common room, the fat lady closed with a surprised grunt and took a sharp intake of breath to yell at Ginny, but the girl was far too down the hall for her to waste her time.  
  
She scampered down the many steps, barely making one of the jumps as the staircase began to move. She waited impatiently for it to click into place before she finally made it to the landing. She burst through the front doors as she ran barefoot as fast as she could through the snow. She approached the man, her voice ragged as she breathed heavily, "I—"she began, but the smiling man put a finger to her lips and pulled her close, a smirk embedded onto his face. Ginny's breathing immediately returned to its routine as she relaxed against him, enclosing her arms around him as her head dropped to his chest.  
  
Diamond-like snowflakes speckled her eyelashes and cheeks, an innocent spectacle on the young Gryffindor's part. The man felt guilt clog his throat, making it difficult for him to breathe properly. He glared ahead of him, resting his chin upon the girl's head as his blackened bangs swayed in the soft winter's night breeze. He dove into the dank thoughts of his mind...or himself he should refer. My plans are failing! a voice hissed from within. He snapped out of his reverie, his head darting down in confusion as he heard the girl call his name. "Tom..." she whispered softly, staring up at him lovingly. 'Don't!' the voice warned threateningly. The self from which now existed had made the mistake of making memory reality: he gave Tom a body. And from what he was feeling was the extinction of hormones reborn once again.  
  
Something as innocent as this girl, in whom she was not only naïve but the stupidity she bore aroused him. The feeling burst from within, the demonic beast raging, wanting to corrupt and break this small angel within his arms. He fought it urgently, but found he had lost. "You're safe with me..." he coaxed, tucking her hair behind her ears as he leaned down, closing his eyes, yet his eyebrows formed an evil smile all itself.  
  
Ginny could feel her tiny heart racing as she felt his finger beneath her chin, tipping her head upward as her snowflake-clad eyelids slowly drifted shut. Her young ample lips parted slowly as she waited for the touch of his own lips upon hers. When the moment arrived, she felt fresh, inexperienced, so merely closed her lips upon his. She felt comforted when his hand, which rested at the small of her back, pulled her closer, telling her he had everything under his power and he'd take control.  
  
Tom felt the insecurity of the girl in who was moving to the touch of his hand, beneath his complete control. He couldn't say so much about himself, felt as if he were on fire within, the flames licking their way to the surface as his gentle kisses became deeper and more passionate. He tilted his head to the side, separating her lips with his tongue, his hormones feeding off of the surprised yelp she gave when he enforced this. He slowly stepped backward, slyly opening the gate to the pen as he led her in and shut the flimsy wooden door behind him. He gasped as he tripped over one of the chickens, holding her tightly as they toppled over onto his back, completely flattening about three of them. Tom never pulled away, but cringed when he felt the blood gush from the creatures beneath him and their bones crushing from his weight. With this he rolled over, now taking his place upon Ginny.  
  
Ginny heard the remaining guttural cries of the chickens next to them, giving their last squawk as their dismembered bodies ceased to move. This made her cringe, but forgot about it completely as a groan emitted from her throat in ecstasy, now finding new grounds to act upon. She allowed him to bestow upon her the new pleasure of kissing, one hand gripping the robes upon his back as the other slowly slid across the ground next to her, outstretched.  
  
Tom quickly took this opportunity to reach out an arm as well, his hand running down her arm until his fingers found hers, gripping them tightly. He felt something within his chest...it couldn't be a heart, this body was false, existing only to do the duty Voldemort had asked it to do. Voldemort had difficulty controlling this teen, for it was himself, he knew for a fact he wouldn't come quietly. But he felt feeling, it pulsed through his veins. He forced himself away, staring down at her with a stern expression as their noses brushed. Ginny looked tired, worn yet was enticingly impressed as her eyes slowly glazed over in lust. "Ginny..." he said softly, resting his hands on the side of her face, forcing to look thoughtful. The beast inside was not yet content, beating against the pit of his stomach, cringing he continued to fight it.  
  
Ginny looked up obediently. "Yes?" she asked robotically.  
  
"I want you to rid this school of these chickens," he whispered hoarsely as he stroked her lips with his tongue enticingly. Ginny closed her eyes, never in her life could he have ever imagined such an emotion taking over her. She arched against him with a groan when he did this. Tom quickly felt as if his head might explode if he had had any more of this. He quickly crawled off of her. "I need it done by tonight," he said as he stood. Ginny lifted herself up onto her elbows, whining with her eyebrows furrowed as she watched him stand. Tom smirked as he turned, evaporating into the night air. Ginny hadn't questioned his disappearing act but one by one, advanced on the creatures, attempting to strangle them. The first one she gripped scratched and pecked, screeching with horror as it made the loudest ruckus it possibly could. She snapped its neck quickly, muffling the sound that instant. She repeated the neck process to the entire coop, stepping out once she was finished. She turned and stared at the silenced birds, their necks dismembered and crooked, but still attached. A stern look upon her face, she turned and fled back to the castle.  
  
She had trouble waking the Fat Lady, but yawned the password as she fixed her irrationally tousled hair and fell upon the couch in the common room, feathers decorating her robe unknowingly. She pulled a leather-bound diary from the cushion beneath her and snatched a quill from the table, pressing it to the ancient parchment but felt her eyes drift shut before she could write a word. With the diary tucked beneath her hand securely on her chest, her head lolled to the side as she followed the enchanting voices of sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: A foreshadowing, I don't like the first book all too much, I'm sure you've all read it or at least seen it, so I suspect I don't need to describe everything. So I'm starting at Harry's second year. It is Ron, Hermione, and Harry oriented, going (possibly) along with the true chapters of the book, but it may not, please R&R! 


End file.
